El Aprendiz de la Serpiente
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: Que pasaría si Naruto no fuera hijo de Minato y Fuera el hijo de Orochimaro Que Pasaría si Orochimaru no fue tan malo como creían y todo tubo una razón Ahora naruto tendrá adelante dos caminos frente a el Protejer Konoha o simplemente abandonarla por su maltrato hacia el Naruto Inteligente/hábil
1. Hijo de un Traidor

**_N-a: Chicos este capitulo es un ''beta'' osea si veo que les agrada la idea de que publique este Ficc lo siguere pero doy Aviso que seguramente tarde en publicar los cpitulos ya que seran de 1500 palabras como minimo (por el reto) y sera complicado por los nobres y poderes y tecnicas de este anime_**

**_ya digo que aun no plane ningun tipo de pareja y digo que no abra Harem, tampoco estara Hinata ni Sakura como pareja (por parte del reto)_**

**_espero que le guste y espero que comenten =D _**

**_Capitulo Uno: Nacido del Traidor _**

Era un 10 de octubre cuando todo paso el kyubi ataco Konohagakure sin razón aparente

Fue una noche muy dura para civiles como Shinobis, muerte por todos lados

Eso es lo que se veía,y lo único que se vería esa noche

Minato Namikaze El Cuarto Hokage tubo que trasportar a el zorro de nueve colas a fueras de Konohagakure para evitar mas muertes en la aldea, tenia que buscar una forma de sellar otra ves al zorro pero la única forma era usar a su hija como contenedor… ¡NO! No lo aria no usaría a su unica hija para que sufriera lo que sufrió su madre, de por debajo de su capa saco un Kunai de tres punta con un sello en mango (seria mango?) y desapareció en un rayo amarrillo si esa era una de las técnicas que lo hizo famoso, el famoso _Hiraishin no Jutsu _cual le dio el apodo del_ Rayo amarillo de Konoha _en todo el continente elemental

Era un edificio bastante grande, en la puerta se podía leer claramente incluso en la noche ''Orfanato de Konoha'' en medio del ataque nadie tendría que estar en ese edificio pero algo le dijo que tenía que ir allí, entro al edificio y lo primero que oyó fue el llanto de un niño

Camino hacia donde se originaba el llanto y vio a un joven de quizás unos 5 años de cabello negro como la noche y largo hasta los hombros, su piel era pálida pero no mucho

Estaba usando unos pantalones negros y una sudadera de color azul oscuro bastante gastada.

Que hacia hay ese niño tendría que estar en los bunkers pero dejo de pensar en ello cuando el joven levanto el rostro para mirarlo

Q...Quien es Us..Us…Usted y que quiere – dijo el Joven con un intento de sonar fuerte y amenazante pero peso su vos demostraba otra cosa, Miedo.

Minato no pudo contestar, los ojos vidriosos del joven le llamo la atención, eran amarrillos sus ojos se parecían a los de una serpiente… al Igual que… ¡NO! No era tiempo para eso la aldea corría peligro, se acerco al chico que intento alejarse pero choco contra la pared detrás de el

Se acerco y le golpeo el cuello, lo noqueo, le Pidió perdón al joven por lo que aria y lo cargo en su hombro derecho y desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció

* * *

Apareció frente al zorro de nueve colas aunque a una distancia prudente y apoyo al joven en el suelo e izo una posición de mano y apareció frente a el una especie de Altar, agarro al joven y lo acomodo en este

De la nada apareció una mujer de pelo rojo, a aclara vista parecía estar muy débil, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era al bebe que tenían en la mano

Kushina que haces, aun estas débil- dijo Minato claramente preocupado- y que haces con Akane aquí, es muy peligroso- miro al bebe y en su rostro se mostraba claramente molestia al ver al bebe en ese lugar

Eso…tendría que decirte a ti, que planeas hacer-se hacerlo al rubio y lo que vio no le gusto mucho- ¡Planeas Encerrar a el Kyubi en ese niño!-grito al ver al chico detrás de su esposo el tono de enojo y molestia se notaba en su voz- Minato es solo un niño le arruinaras la vida, piensa lo que haces- intento calmarse un poco

¡LO SE!-el oji-azul tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse- Lo sé pero si no lo hago la aldea estará en peligro y no pienso encerrar al kyuubi en nuestra hija- Minato cerro los ojos y miro para otro lado- es la única opción que hay

Kushina se acerco al altar y dejo el bebe reconocido como Akane alado del joven de pelo negro

¿Qué haces Kushina?- pregunto con molestia Minato- no sellare al Kyuubi en Akane

El niño no aguantara el poder del Zorro y lo sabes, tendrás que encerrar el poder en Akane y lo sabes- minato miro a Kushina, no podía decir nada porque era verdad

Está bien… pero ahora aléjate- el rubio se puso frente al altar mientras la mujer se alejaba a una distancia ''segura'' sabía que no podía protestar contra el rubio en esa situación

Por su parte el Kyuubi noto un familiar chakra y miro hacia su lado derecho y vio al rubio frente al altar y rápidamente supo lo que aria… lo sellarían otra vez, pero esta vez no dejaría que eso pasara.

Minato termino de hacer las posiciones de manos correspondiente y Grito- _Shiki Fūin _

De la nada pareció una criatura de piel azul y con tipo de Kimono de color blanco al igual que su pelo y de su cabeza sobre salían dos cuernos de color rojo

Que Deseas Humano- la voz de la criatura era serena pero no dejaba de dar un toque de inseguridad

Shinigami-sama – Minato miro al ser reconocido como Shinigami- por favor selle al kyuubi en estos dos niños-miro a los dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente, sin saber que lo que aria los marcaria para toda su vida

¿Sabes cuál es el precio?- pregunto seriamente el ''ser''

Si lo se… mi alma y estoy dispuesto a dársela, si usted encierre el alma del Kyuubi en este joven- señalo al chico de pelo negro- y su poder en mi hija- señalo a la recién nacida

El Kyubi veía la escena pero esta vez no dejarían que lo sellaran otra vez, asique saco sus garras y arremetió contra los niños como si de una estocada de tratase pero algo lo hizo detenerse…

Que me pasa- se pregunto, dirigió su mirada hacia los niños pero sin saber porque detuvo su vista en el niño de pelo negro, algo le llamada la atención y sentía que le decían que no lo hiciera… pero Porque le pasaba esto el Gran Kyuubi el Biju mas fuerte de todos… ¿que era esa sensación? Acaso estaba sintiendo ¿pena? ¿Tristeza? Que era lo que sentía ni el mismo lo sabía.

El Shinigami vio esta acción, cosa que le llamo la atención, porque el zorro de nueve colas freno al ver a los niños. desvió su vista al altar y al igual que el Kyuubi freno su vista en el joven de pelo negro y inconscientemente sonrió de una forma paternal pero siniestra y dijo- Interesante, esto causara un gran cambio en el futuro- dijo susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara, empezó a realizar unas pociones de mano para encerrar al gran zorro de nueves colas en el interior de los dos niños.

Cuando el Kyuubi reacciono era demasiado tarde su energía era drenada, separada de el a la fuerza pero por alguna razón no le importaba era como si supiera que eso tenía que suceder ¿ y eso lo supo solamente al ver al joven? Quien eres chico se pregunto a si mismo.

Minato termino de ver como el Kyuubi era sellado en los dos niños, al terminar se dio vuelta y miro al Shinigami, se arrodillo ante el y dijo- Tu as cumplido con tu palabra yo cumpliré con la mía- esperando que el ''Ser'' tomara su vida

Humano hoy dejare que vivas- Minato al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreir y mirar a su mujer que corría hacia el- pero te daré una advertencia- Kushina había llegado a el y lo había abrazado, pero al escuchar sobre la advertencia miro al Shinigami- Escucha bien esto porque será la única vez que lo diga, desde ahora tus acciones tendrán un gran peso en el futuro, ten cuidado con lo que hagas porque si haces mal podrías arrepentirte en un futuro cercano - Minato y Kushina miraron al Shinigami con confusión, que quería decir con eso.

El Shinigami al terminar de decir esto dirigió su vista hacia el joven de pelo negro a cual le aparecieron tres bigotes en cada mejilla, al mirarlo abozo una sonrisa paternal por segunda vez en toda su ¿vida? **[[N/a: tenia que hacerlo XD]]**. Kushina fue la única que vio esto ya que Minato estaba encerrados en sus pensamientos, la peli-roja miro hacia atrás, exactamente hacia el altar donde miraba el Shinigami cual desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, dirigió la vista hacia donde este había posado su vista y vio al joven de pelo negro.

Kushina se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba su querida bebe, la agarro entre su brazos y después se dirigió donde estaba el chico de pelo negro dormido, al ponerse de cuclillas se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido, sino Inconciente

¡Minato!- Minato miro hacia donde la llamaban y vio a su mujer en una especie de ahora roja- ¡tu noqueaste a este chico!-grito con furia, como se atrevió a hacerle eso a un chico no mayor de 6 años

Minato se levanto un poco austado y se dirigió hacia su mujer para intentar calmarla y salvar su vida- tenía que hacerlo si no tendríamos que haber encerrar a el Zorro en nuestra hija y no dejaría que eso pase- al decir eso se acerco hacia el joven pero sin extendió su mano hacia él y una gota de sangre callo hacia el rostro del joven

Pero que…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ver lo que sucedía, la sangre fue rápidamente absorbida por la piel del joven, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamo la atención sino que el cuerpo del joven cambio drásticamente, su piel clara cambiaba a una mas bronceada, su pelo se volvió rubio como el de Minato- ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- Kushina negó con la cabeza al no saber lo que pasaba

Quizás.., Fue obra del Shinigami- dijo ella y vio como el rostro de su esposo expresaba ¿Furia? Vio como su esposo tomaba un Kunai y lo levantaba como si quisiera sacarle la vida al joven, rápidamente Kushina tomo la mano de su marido- ¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES!- Grito esta con furia por la acción de su marido

Yo…- ¿qué es lo que hacía?, no lo sabia- Mira-señalo el rostro del joven- Seguro es una jugarreta del Kyuubi, mira sus mejillas tienen claramente marcado unos bigotes de zorro, es una amenaza y hay que eliminarla- ¿por qué dijo eso?, por alguna razón eso salió de su boca sin que él quisiera, pero antes de poder hablar una cachetada lo golpeo con gran fuerza

No te atrevas a decir eso, tu lo condenaste al menos ten la valentía de hacerte cargo, e incluso si lo matas nos condenaras a todos porque el Kyuubi se liberaría y lo sabes

Minato se toco el rostro, específicamente donde su mujer le había pegado, pero no podía decir nada, su mujer tenía la razón, el fue el que le puso tal carga al joven y ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos- lo siento, no se que me paso- se disculpo con la peli-roja

Espero que no suceda de nuevo, ahora cambiando de tema que aremos con el-señalo al joven que parecía un Minato en miniatura

Primero hablaremos con el consejo, pediremos que la información del joven permanezca en secreto clase SS y que se pene con la muerte a quien diga algo de mas- hizo un sello con la mano y el altar desaprecia en una bola de humo- así al menos creo que podrá tener una vida normal- miro al joven una vez más- ¿tu qué dices?

Me parece bien-Kushina miro al joven, se acerco a este y se arrodillo alado de el con su bebe en brazo y le dijo- espero que te vuelvas muy amigo de Akane-esto sorprendió a Minato pero no dijo nada en contra- seguramente en el Orfanato no te an puesto nombre, asique yo te pondré uno- la Peli-roja dijo con esto con una voz maternal, cosa que sorprendió a su marido aun mas- ehh… mmm… no se me ocurre nada- al acuchar esto Minato callo al suelo de espalda

Que tal si lo llamamos.. mmmm… Naruto, si que tal naruto que dices amor- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules

A mi me gusta- la peli-roja sonrió pero puso una expresión seria cuando los Shinobis de la hoja aparecieron acompañados del Ex Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

Parecen que están bien-dijo el Viejo caminando hacia donde se encontraba su discípulo, cuando vio el cuerpo del chico con un gran parecido a Minato freno bruscamente. Quien era el joven, que el supiera solo tuvieron un hijo y esa era Akane,

Pero antes de preguntar quien era el niño del suelo, una imagen de un niño de pelo largo y negro como la noche con ojos amarillos como una serpiente apareció en su mente

El antiguo Hokage abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa y ¿pánico? Al ver al joven

_No es posible… no puede ser el… díganme que no es Naruto_- Sarutobi que no desprendía la vista de naruto cual estaba durmiendo cómodamente en el suelo

¿Pasa algo Sensei?-pregunto Minato al ver a su maestro

Ehh… no solamente me sorprendí al ver ese niño tan parecido a ti, acaso tenias un hijo y no lo supe- Sarutobi rio ante su chiste pero en realidad estaba nervioso. _no podía ser el… ¿o si?_

Ahh, no es mi hijo en realidad es un huérfano que me encontré solo en el orfanato, vi que tenia la suficiente resistencia para soportar al Kyuubi- dijo el actual Hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿como podia decir eso de una manera tan calmada? - retomando el tema, como dije el niño parecía no tener nombre asique lo nombramos Naruto- Sarutobi se tenso- en el sellamos el alma del Kyubi y en Akane el poder de este- termino su explicación de una manera muy resumida

Si no es tu hijo como es tan parecido a ti- pregunto, como era posible tal parecido siendo huérfano

En realidad no lo se, de alguna forma una gota de sangre de mi mano callo en el cuando termine de sellar el kyuubi y cambio a esta forma- dijo mirando al chico

¿Podría saber como era antes?-pregunto con miedo a la repuesta

Era un joven de pelo negro hasta los hombros como ahora y con ojos amarillos- ante esta repuesta ex tercer Hokage no tenia duda de quién era

_no cabe duda… es el… Naruto Hebi.. hijo de Orochimaru **[[N/a: no es muy original el apellido pero solo se me ocurrió esto]]**_-que aras con el- pregunto

Iremos al consejo y le contaremos la historia, acordaremos que la historia oficial contada al pueblo será que selle a todo el Kyuubi en mi hija lo que seguro ara que todos piensen que es Héroe- el rubio sonrió ante esa idea- pero acordaremos que nadie sepa que el verdadero contenedor del alma de el Zorro de nueve colas esta en Naruto, para eso pondremos esta información como secreto de rango SS y quien revelo algo de esto a un joven o a el mismo naruto será ejecutado por alta traición- termino de explicar la idea, creía que con esta forma Naruto viviera como un persona normal… pero eso nunca pasaría

Me parece buena idea-dijo Sarutobi pensando que había una forma de que quizás funcione

A mi igual- dijo Kushina con enojo porque había sido dejada de lado en la conversación…

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado, para quien no sepa esta idea no es mia sino de un reto de un usuario llamado _chemdude _aunque no se si su cuenta aun esta en funcionamiento ya que no e visto que actualice sus ficc hace uno o dos años (que mal loco me gustan sus ficc) **

**El Nombre de Akane es de otro usuaria al cual le pedí permiso para usarlo llamado :_ Rey96 _recomiendo que lo busquen y lean sus ficc que son geniales **

**Espero que le guste y no cabe duda que es el cap mas largo que he escrito (me pego un tiro) tarde como dos a tres horas en hacerlo (y eso que aun no lo reviso, lo estará cuando lo suba pero seguramente tendrá errores ) **

**La idea del reto de que naruto sea Hijo de Orochimaru me pareció original y genial **

**Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció el primer cap**

**Póngalo en Fav y pásenlo a sus compas para que me digan cuales son mis errores y pueda solucionarlo =D… yo creo que para publicar un cap de este ficc tardaría mucho mas de lo que tardaría en mi otro ficc porque este es mucho mas complejo por las tecnias y los nombres y todo eso **


	2. El Tiempo Trae compania

**_e pensado que quizas un cap por semana o dos no se pero vere si al menos dos por semana puedo =D _**

**_eso si pido que si ven errores en alguna parte me lo digan para intentar arreglarlo =D y comenten XD_**

**_Capitulo Dos: El tiempo Trae Compañía _**

_ Tres años Después:_

El consejo había acepto la propuesta del cuarto Hokage claramente con molestias de la parte civil y hubo algunas quejas y palabras de que tendrían que matar al muchacho pero raramente no vinieron del antiguo halcón de guerra Danzo de quien todos creían lo harían, y aun más raro apoyo la idea de que el chico tuviera una vida normal cuando supo como era y donde lo encontró, pero aun así eso no dejaba de sorprender a el consejo porque todos creían que usaría la ingenuidad del consejo civil para que le dieran a naruto y entrenarlo en Raiz como su arma personal

**Flash Back: Hace casi 6 años**

Orochimaru ¿sabes que si te atrapan haciendo experimentos con humanos te desterraran y te pondrán en el libro Bingo?- la voz venia de una persona que estaba escondida en la sombras

Lo Se Danzo, pero el ser humano es débil-golpeo la mesa- somos efímeros, podemos morir por cualquier causa y en cualquier momento, yo quiero evitar eso quiero hacernos eternos – su voz demostraba cierto toque de locura

Danzo no podía negarse aunque claro tendría que ponerle un límite si veía que le traía problemas asique soltó un suspiro- inmortalidad ¿eh? – iba a decir algo mas cuando un llanto le llamo la atención, vio a Orochimaro cual el sonido no le importo, se dirigió al inicio de este llanto para ver quien lo producía- ¿Pero que?...-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando vio a un Bebe casi recién nacido apoyado en una especie de cuna improvisada- Orochimaru que significa esto- Orochimaro se dio vuelta a escuchar a danzo pedir una explicación- se que estas obsesionado con la inmortalidad desde la muerte de Dan pero no significa que tengas derecho a usar a un Niño recién nacido para experimentar- la voz de danzo claramente mostraba enojo por lo que veía

¿Eehh?-Orochimaru parecía sorprendido por lo que dijo Danzo- te equivocas Amigo, no lo usare para experimentar-se acerco al niño y acaricio el rostro del mismo- el es mi Hijo… Naruto Hebi

Danzo abrió los ojos como señal de sorpresa (bien solo uno XD ) –Q..¡QUE!-no lo podía creer el Sennin de la serpientes tenía un hijo y nunca lo supo- Imposible-susurro

Fin del Flash Back

*en alguna parte elevada de Konohan*

Asique ya era demasiado ya ser el hijo del Renegado Sannin de las Serpientes y ahora es un contenedor de un Biju- decía Danzo Viendo a Naruto correr hacia el Bosque de la muerte por culpa de la turba de gente enfurecía que lo seguía- espero que sobrevivas chico, después de todo no eres culpable de los pecados de tu padre- y desapareció entre las sombras

* * *

*****afuera de Konoha*

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué les e hecho?_ Era lo que se preguntaba el joven Rubio que corría de la turba de gente que lo querían Linchar, lo único que le decían era_ te lo mereces, eres un demonio que nunca tubo que nacer _

Maldita sea-susurro el joven rubio que se había acostumbrado a estos linchamiento incluso antes de ser el Contenedor del kyubi **[[N/a: el no sabe aun que es el Contenedor de Kurama solo lo puse para que sepan que era ''linchado'' desde antes]**], antes era malo pero ahora era peor, ahora casi todo el pueblo lo buscaba para pegarle y hacer lo mismo desde hace dos años

El joven corrió hacia el famoso campo de entrenamiento Nº44 mejor conocido como ''El Bosque de la Muerte'' y la razón por la que fuera llamado asi era por las criatuas que Vivian hay.

El Demonio corre al bosque**-**dijo un ciudadano común con enojo

Deténganse-Grito un Shinobi que los estaba ayudando para linchar al joven

Que, no me digas que le tienes miedo al bosque, eres un Chūnin- dijo otro ciudadano furioso

Pero no un idiota, pero aparte no creo que sobreviva a lo que hay adentro del bosque-dijo el Chūnin

Después de eso la gente freno, era verdad como un mocoso sobreviviría a eso, incluso algunos sintieron pena por la forma en que seguramente moriría y algunos otros estaban feliz porque podrían decir que el mocoso murió en un ''trágico'' accidente al entrar al bosque y al fin se podrían deshacerse de el… que equivocados que estaban

Naruto estaba dentro del bosque donde muchos creerían que moriría después de todo incluso algunos Jounin tendrían problemas para estar más de tres días en ese lugar pero Naruto era más inteligente que muchos de ellos ya que no era su primera vez en el bosque de la muerte.

la prime vez que entro a este fue a la edad de 4 años, al principio tuvo miedo y mucho si se quiere decir la verdad pero después de entrar unas 5 veces más no tuvo más miedo ya sabía las reglas del ''bosque'' y era no molestar a los más fuerte que tu y mostrar respeto ante estos

Tsss, malditos sean siempre tengo que hacer lo mismo desde hace dos años, lo bueno es que se la fecha general- Naruto se encontraba frente al rio del bosque y a lo lejos se veía la gran Torre en el centro del bosque- Por Kami-dijo tirándose de espalda y quedando para ver el cielo despejado, oh si era un día despejado uno de las cosas que más les gustaba.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió unos Kunais acercándose cual esquivo por poco saltando para un costado- Quien eres muéstrate

Jajaja, se puede decir que tienes unos buenos reflejos- se puedo ver salir de unos arbustos a una mujer de pelo violeta con coleta de caballo pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención al joven sino sus interesantes ''delanteras'' **[[N/a: digan lo que quiera pero tenia que ponerlo XD]]**

Qu..Quien eres y.. que quieres- pregunto el rubio asutado y un poco nervioso por los grandes pecho de la mujer

¿Are? Pareces que mis pechos te interesaron- dijo riendo la Peli-violeta viendo el sonrojo del joven- mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y el tuyo- pregunto con una sonrisa

Mi..-Naruto no sabia si confiar o no en ella pero algo decía que lo hiciera- Mi Nombre es Naruto- dijo con seguridad

La chica se sorprendió a escuchar como el chico decía su nombre con Orgullo

_Asique este es el joven que lo apodan el Demonio-_se dijo a sí misma. se acerco al muchacho y se puso en cuclillas frente a él- sabes he escuchado mucho de ti, incluso tu apodo- naruto al escuchar esto intento alejarse pero por alguna razón no podía- pero sabes, no veo el porqué de el apodo, no pareces un demonio es mas tienes mas forma de un joven que cuando sea grande tendrás a las mujeres a tu pies- esbozo una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar al rubio

De la nada en joven salto hacia atrás dando paso a una serpiente con escamas blancas

Cosa que sorprendió a Anko cual ni siquiera sintió a la serpiente lanzarse pero el joven naruto si. Cuando la serpiente ataco otra ves a naruto este salto atrás haciendo que le serpiente callera frente a sus pies y rápidamente apoyo sus pies sobre la cabeza de esta y dijo- Gane Hebina- sacando su pie de la serpiente cual solo hizo un simple siseo

Interesante- susurro- _pudo sentir el ataque de la serpiente y esquivarlo como si nada, con un buen entrenamiento será un buen ninja_- oye muchacho ya lo decidí… Serás mi Alumno-le dijo al rubio para después hacer un sonrisa retorcida, después de todo le pidieron que lo proteja y que mejor forma que entrenarlo

¿¡Enserio!?-la emoción en la voz de naruto era clara, después de todo no todo los días alguien dice que te enseñara

Claro, veo que tienes un potencial para ser un gran ninja en el futuro-la chica se lamio los labios algo que al chico se le hizo aterrador

* * *

**Flash Back- dos días atrás**

Que necesita Sarutobi-san- pregunto anko

Anko necesito que protejas a alguien-dijo el anciano que estaba sentado en una silla que miraba hacia el patio de la casa

¿A quien? Mas bien ¿cree que sea buena idea que yo sea quien lo proteja?-pregunto esta con duda

No creo que haya alguien mejor que tu en esta misión, después de todo son iguales asta cierta parte- la chica mostraba interés a lo que decía Sarutobi de que era alguien era igual a el

¿Quien es?- pregunto esta con curiosidad

Naruto- Anko abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, protegería al ''chico demonio''-claramente no tengo que decir que esto es una misión secreta clase SS y nadie lo tiene que saber

H..Hai…

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Proximo Capitulo: ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Espero que les aya gustado, que mas digo… Si se pregunta si Anko será la pareja de naruto aun no lo se, después de todo aun estoy pensando en parejas para este**

**Y e pensado en Kurotsuchi- Temari- Anko-¿ino?- o Akane que pertenece a Rey96 si tienen alguna idea de alguien díganmelo incluso puedo poner Haku como mujer XD gradezco a todos por comentar =D**


	3. Entrenamiento y un Viaje Largo Prt 1

**_Capitulo 3: ''Entrenando'' y una Misión Larga _**

Cuatro Años Despues

Había pasado cuatro años desde que naruto se encontró con Anko y empezó a entrenar ahora con 12 años y Se podría decir que el entrenamiento a manos de Anko era aterrador y peligroso pero esto no fue obstáculo para Naruto que cada vez que caída y le Anko le dijiera que se quedara en el suelo el se levantaba y se negaba a perder, se negaba a rendirse

**Flash Back**

Naruto quédate en el suelo- decía Anko con molestia en su voz al ver al joven intentar levantarse después de una paliza que le dio en el entrenamiento

¡NO!-grito este con furia

¿¡PORQUE INTENTAS LEVANTARTE- Anko no entendía porque su Terquedad por levantarse- EN UNA PELEA PODRIAS MORIR, ACASO ESO ES LO QUE QUIRES!?- ello nunca lo aceptaría pero para ella naruto era como un hermano y no quería que su hermano muriese en una pelea por su terquedad

¡CALLATE!-grito este algo que hizo a Anko Sorprenderse- Tu… Tu Deberias saber que se siente ser odiado, matratado, Repudiado por la gente-Anko abrió los ojos- si yo me rindo no podría ver a las personas que aprecio a los ojos, no te podría ver a los ojos, tengo que hacerme fuerte para defender a los que quiero, demostrar que valgo algo a esta maldita aldea y hacer que se coman sus malditas palabras, desmostar que puedo superar a cualquiera y cualquier cosa que se meta en mi camino- decía serio mientra se levantaba del suelo con gran dificultad

Anko al escuchar eso sonrió con orgullo- ese es mi chico- y se tiro enzima de naruto ahogándolo en sus pechos aunque el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a esto

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Maldita seas anko_- decía naruto mientras se sonaba los huesos y se tocaba los hombros por el dolor que sentía- creo que un día moriré y va a ser su culpa… Mejor iré a ver a Minato aun tengo que hablar de algo con el- naruto estaba cerca de la mansión Namikaze, se podría decir que los Namikaze, Sarutobi-jiji (como el le decía) y Anko eran sus únicos amigos y por los cuales daría su vida

* * *

En la mansión Namikase era un dia tranquilo, después de todo ni el mismo Hokage Minato Namikase sabía que desde hace seis años todo los 10 de octubre naruto ''corría'' por su vida por una turba de gente que lo seguía solamente para desquitarse de su dolor con un ''inocente'' joven.

Amor alguien llama a la puerta-dijo Kushina al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta- vea atender- ordeno

Está bien, está bien- fue al pasillo principal, cuando llego a la puerta tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, y frente el estaba Naruto que casi parecía un clon de Minato en versión miniatura- Oh Naruto ¿como estas?

Bien y usted Minato-San **[[N/a: aun no entiendo el funcionamiento de el san, sama y todo eso si alguien me lo explica genial =D ]]**

Nunca podría estar mejor- dijo riendo y haciendo espacio para que naruto entrara

Quien era amor- se escucho una vos femenina desde la cosina

Naruto amor, vino a verme- hizo una señal para que naruto lo siguiera por el pasillo y llegaron hasta la oficina de Minato

*en la Oficina*

Minato estaba sentado atrás de un escritorio cual tenía unos pergaminos y dos fotos donde estaba su familia, la oficina era amplia albergaba unos seis estantes llenos de libros y un montón de pergaminos tirado por todos lados

Ahora naruto-la voz de Minato mostraba seriedad- dime en que te puedo ayudar

Minato-san le vengo a pedir que me permita ser un Chunin sin necesidad de hacer el Examen-dijo naruto con seriedad en su voz

Sabes que hacer eso es casi imposible ¿verdad?-dijo mirando al joven a los ojos

Si lo sé… pero ambos sabemos que estoy en un nivel superior, incluso sabe que me es difícil contenerme en la academia- Minato al escuchar esto suspiro, lamentablemente era verdad, naruto incluso era mucho más hábil de muchos Jounin de la aldea, después de todo Naruto era uno de los mejores Ambus que existían en ese momento.

Minato miro a naruto a los ojos cual des mostraban seguridad, confianza y muchas cosas mas

Está bien…-Minato saco un pergamino, lo abrió y lo firmo para después parcelo a Naruto- Toma naruto, desde ahora eres un Jounin- naruto abrió los ojos, no creía que fuera tan fácil incluso lo ascendió a Jounin

Usted sabia que vendría a pedirle esto verdad- dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera

Si, Sarutobi me dijo que en cualquier momento vendrías a pedirme esto-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta, cuando abrió a la puerta miro a naruto y le dijo- aunque en realidad creo que as venido a ver a Akane, ¿o no?

Mas o menos, le prometí que vendría a jugar con ella después de que termine mi entrenamiento con Anko y saliera de la Academia- paso por la puerta cual Minato cerro después de que este pasara- solo un año y ella entrara en la academia- el rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza mientra iba atrás de naruto hacia la cocina- me dirías quienes son los de la próxima generación

Aparte de mi hija, seguramente Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka y Ino Yamanaka- termino de nombrar Minato- claro que estos son los nombres mas importante por su clanes, pero quien sabe quizás algún civil nos sorprenda este año

Puede ser, aunque si tuviera que apostar apostaría al Nara-dijo riendo- puede que su clan todos sean unos vagos pero son inteligente, espero que entrene a Akane para ser la mejor-naruto miro seriamente a Minato

Claro tú qué crees chico-

Hola naruto- dijo una mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rojizo

Hola Kushina-san- naruto se sento a esperar la cena, ya que sabia que Kushina no lo dejaría ir si no comia primero de su comida, y era mejor no hacerla enojar

Hola Naruto-niichan **[[N/a: yo estuve leyendo wikipedia sobre los honoríficos para saber un poco mas de estos XD ]]- **dijo una niña de aparentemente siete años de edad

Hola Akane-chan-dijo naruto levantando la mano en forma de saludo

Después de la cena naruto cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a Akane y jugaron casi hasta las 4 de la tarde para después despedirse e irse explicando que tenía una misión que hacer y se tenía que juntar con anko en la puerta de la aldea a la 5 P.M y que antes se quería bañar

*el Departamento de Naruto*

Naruto llego rápidamente a su departamento para preparar las provisiones y las armas

Después de poner la ropa que usaría en la misión arriba de la mesa de la sala fue al baño para bañarse, en el baño naruto se saco la ropa dejando ver un cuerpo bastante bien cuidado y un físico bastante desarrollado para su edad, incluso era mas alto que mucho de su edad, cuando naruto se vio al espejo pudo verse sus cicatrices causadas por algunos maltratos proveniente de la aldea, aunque aun lo sigan persiguiendo ahora ya no lo podían agarrar, también se noto que en el ante brazo unos tatuajes aunque no se entendía lo que significaban

Después del baño naruto se dirigió al a mesa donde estaba la ropa y se vistió con esta **[[N/a: no me digas =O ]] **el traje era casi el típica vestimenta ambu la diferencia estaba en la armadura**[[N/a: chaqueta como lo vean, sino busquen en Wikia naruto y busquen la ropa ambu]] **y el guardia de metal en los brazos cuales no eran Gris sino eran negro como casi todo lo que portaba, a excepción de las sandalias ninjas que eran de color azul oscuro y las tres bolsas que tenia que eran de un gris oscuro, después de ponerse la ropa se puso una especie de capa color blanca enzima de esta para después agarrar una máscara de color blanco y algunas líneas de color negro que cubría los ojos y unas dos líneas de color violeta oscuro de donde parecía ser unos cuernos la forma de la máscara era claramente de una serpiente **[[para que tengan una idea de la máscara : **** art/ANBU-Mask-4-84540012 **** miren la de Orochimaru es de Debian Art]]**

* * *

*****Puerta Principal de Konoha*

Dos nubes de humo salieron de la nada a sorpresa de los que vigilaban la entrada

cuando las nubes de humo se pudieron ver dos anbus con la leves diferencia que uno tenia una capa con capucha de color blanco cubriéndolo cual demostraba que era el líder del duo

y el otro anbu o más bien la Otra anbu pues se notaba que era mujer por la forma de su cuerpo y aparte que el tatuaje con forma de remolino estaba en el lado Derecho **[(esta marca esta en la capa y no en el brazo sino no se vería la marca)[N/a: esta marca la tienen los anbus en la serie no es invención mía y como dato las mujeres usan esa marca en el antebrazo Derecho y los hombres en el lado Izquierdo]] **tenía una máscara muy parecida a la de su compañero y estaba cubierta por una capa igual que la de su compañero excepto que era negra

Reportamos que el Grupo Anbu Hebi se retira para una misión-dijo el anbu con la capa blanca

H..Hai-dijo uno de los guardias para después agarrar un lápiz y anotar la salida del duo

Por cuánto tiempo saldrán- pregunto el otro guardia cual ya estaba mas acostumbrado a que el duo pasara por hay

Seguramente uno o dos años incluso mas es todo lo que te puedo decir- dijo el líder del grupo

Buena suerte- dijo el segundo guardia para ver como después en otra nube de humo desaparecía el dúo Anbu

Oye le vistes los ojos del líder- pregunto el primer guardia- se parecía a los de una serpiente

Jajaja, se nota que eres nuevo-el novato lo miro confundido- mira a los que acabas de ver es el equipo, o duo si quieres decirlo asi, llamado Equipo Anbu de Asesinato y Información Hebi-al escuchar esto el novato abrió los ojos- son unos de los mejores en su campo, incluso el Reconocido Itachi Uchiha tiene problemas para vérselas al líder del equipo**[[N/a: aquí nunca paso la masacre eso ira mas adelante quizás]]**- al escuchar esto el primer guardia no podía salir de su asombro

Pero porque nunca escuche de el-pregunto el nuevo

Por ser novato- rio el ''veterano''- mayor mente el es conocido dentro de los ninja veteranos y los mejores como El Anbu Secreto, solo sigue ordenes del Hokage y de nadie mas, el no tiene ningún líder aparte del Hokage

WoW-fue todo lo que dijo el novato

* * *

*en el Bosque*

Dos personas saltaban de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol

Taicho a dónde iremos primero **[[/a: no se como se dice jefe en japonés asique lo pongo asi]] **–Pregunto la enmascarada

Primero iremos a Suna, el Hokage me pidió que intentara mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas para evitar una guerra en el futuro- dijo serio el líder

Entiendo- después de eso solamente volvían a hablar en las noches cuando comían

* * *

*Sunagakure no Sato*

Los Guardias de la puerta notaron a lo lejos dos sombras que se venían acercando, mientras mas se acercaban mas se podía notar que eran unos Ninja

Hola Bienvenidos a Sunagakure Ninjas de Konoha podríamos saber lo que necesitan-pregunto el primer guardia cuando los ninjas ya reconocidos como Ninjas de Konoha frenaron frente a ellos

Hola*siseo* venimos como embajadores temporales para mejorar las relaciones entre nuestras aldeas *siseo*- dijo el que parecía ser el líder- si es posible queremos hablar con el Kazekage- dijo el enmascarado

Está bien, yo los guiare hasta la oficina del Kazekage-dijo el primer guardia mientras les daba la espalda y los guiaba

El Duo Anbu parecía interesado por la ciudad o eso es lo que noto el guardia en el camino

*Oficina del kazekage*

En la oficina se encontraban en total 5 personas, dos eran aldutos que hablaban entre ellos, el resto eran chicos, dos de ellos parecían estar hablando de temas al azar pero el tercero estaba ''escondido'' en la sombras

De la nada una Nube de humo apareció frente al escritorio del un Peli-rojo cosa que llamo la atención a todos en la habitación, cuando la nube se disipo se vio al guardia de la puerta arrodillado frente al escritorio

Kazekage-sama Dos ninjas de Konoha vienen a verlo, según lo que dicen son los nuevos embajadores

Dile que pasen- al decir esto el hombre desapareció en otra bola de humo y al rato la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los dos enmascarado

Es un gusto Conocerlo Kazekage- dijo el encapuchado de blanco haciendo una reverencia cual fue copiada por su compañera

El gusto es mio Anbu de Konoha, podría saber su verdaderas razones de venir aquí- pregunto aun no creyendo que un grupo de anbu fueran embajadores

Creo que no entiendo…-despues dirigió su mirada a su compañera para seber si entendía que decía y vio la vestimenta de esta- ahh creo que no cree que unos anbus puedan ser Embajadores ¿no es asi?

No es por ofender pero es difícil de creer-

No se preocupe es notable la duda ya que no es común ver a dos anbus como embajadores, pero reitero solo somos Embajadores temporales asta que se elijan otros- con esto termino de aclarar las dudas del Kazekage

Al terminar de decir esto el anbu miro por toda la oficina y noto a los jóvenes

Primero estaba una chica que parecía ser la mayor del grupo, era una chica rubia con el pelo atado en cuatro coletas y de ojos verdes, estaba usando una especie de remera ancha de color negra con el cuello abierto y con forma de V **[[N/a: miren el cuello que usa Tenten en los exámenes Chunin]]** a simple vista se notaba que no era de las chicas fáciles de tratar

Alado de esta esta un chico que parecía ser un año o dos menor que la chica, su color de pelo era negro revuelto como el del kazekage, sus ojos eran negro y estaba usando una remera ninja negra con capucha de marron claro oscurecido, tenia una pose que demostraba su orgullo y rápidamente lo identifico como los hijos del kazekage

Después dirijio su vista hacia una esquina que estaba tapada en sombras y pudo ver algo que muchos no verían, aun joven de pelo rojiso de test clara y unos ojos de color turquesa claro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue fueron los parpados e negrecido del joven y rápidamente se dio cuenta la razón de porque era

Oye chico- dijo el anbu mirando hacia la esquina oscurecida, rápidamente el Kazekage se dio cuanta a quien le hablaba- no puedes dormir ¿cierto?- de la sombra salió el joven peli-rojo, en su mirada demostraba ira, odio y muchas cosas mas

El joven no hablo solo le sostuvo la vista al enmascarado pero algo en su interior le decía que tuviera cuidado con el

El enmascarado se dio vuelta mirando hacia el joven y poso su mano en la mascara para después empezar a sacársela, cosa que sorprendió a todos, cuando se la saco sorprendió a la mayoría por el gran parecido con el Cuarto Hokage

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto- extendió su mano hacia el peli-rojo, cosa que asusto a los de la aldea de la arena, que ya esperaban ver morir al rubio, pero eso no paso, el peli-rojo contesto el saludo cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría

S..Soy Gaara-dijo el joven

En esto naruto se pone de cuclillas para estar un poco mas a la altura de Gaara [[**N/a: digo que naruto en realidad casi tiene la altura de anko por eso se acuclilla, es muy alto para su edad]]**

Dime Gaara-chan en Shukaku no te deja dormir verdad-esto sorprendió a los dos adultos, como era posible que supiera – me dejarías ver el sello que tienes- pregunto el rubio a Gaara cual sin dudar levanto su remera y mostro el sello en su estomago [[N/a: no se donde tiene el sello pero calculo que estará en su estomago al igual que naruto]]- por lo que veo el sello es inestable, lo que te tranforma en un médium cuando duermes, ¿no es asi?- el peli rojo asintió con la cabeza

Que es lo que aras Naruto-pregunto el Kazekage con la esperanza que supiera como arreglar el sello

Sin ofender pero el sello es una mierda-dijo mirando al Kazekage- pero es fácil de arreglar, solamente agrego un refuerzo y evitaría que el Shukaku enloquezca y tome control del cuerpo del chico

Es Posible que sepas hacerlo- pregunto con un poco de esperanza

Claro no es difícil que digamos-ahora naruto devolvió la mirada al el peli-rojo menor- Bien amigo sosten tu rema de esa forma- el joven hizo caso y vio como Naruto concentraba chakra en sus dedos y aparecieron 5 esferas una en cada dedo de color rojo- bien escucha esto te dolerá no mentire- gaara trago duro, pero algo le decía que no se negara

Per...-no pudo decir nada cuando sintió un dolor insoportable -Argh- fue lo único que pudo decir para después ver que el rubio atrás paso su defesa de arena como si nada, veía como las esferas eran absorbidas por su cuerpo

Tecnica de Sellado: Estrella de 5 puntas **[[esta salió de mi cerebro XD]]**-despues de terminar de decir eso Gaara callo al suelo inconsciente- listo-dijo parándose- ahora podrá dormir como un bebe sin tener problemas

Se lo agradesco mucho Naruto-San – dijo el Kazekage sentándose en su cilla mas tranquilo- me gustaría que se quedara en mi casa como pago por ayudarme con mi hijo

Sería un placer- naruto miro a su compañera- Anko puedes sacarte la máscara- al decir esto Anko se Saco la Mascara…

* * *

**Continuara**

**HOLA COMO ESTAAAN creo que are un cap cada domingo y algún que otro cap entre cada domingo pero eso se vera **

**Espero que les allá gustado en realidad no describo mucho a las personas por vagancia y todo eso**

**Agradezco los comentarios que pedían que siga y espero estar a la altura, todos comentan el cap 1 XD **

**Agradezco a : Rey96 – Carlitoslokillo – Froggus - Guest – Alucardzero – qwerty**

**Por comentar =) espero que les guste este cap y me digan los errores que tenga =D**

**INFORMACION:**

**Anko Tiene 20 Años y mide 1:67**

**Naruto Tiene 12 años pero por su altura y su forma de actuar parece casi de la misma edad que Anko incluso sin la mascara**

**En este Cap : Temari tiene 10 años y es menor por dos años que naruto y se nota que tiene esa edad**

**Kankuro tiene 9 años y Gaara tiene 7 la misma edad que Akane**

**Actualmente Anko tiene un voto a favor como pareja de naruto por parte de Froggus**

**Y Temari También tiene uno por parte mia XD **

**Doy una info mas: Naruto Volvera a la edad de 17 años a la Aldea de la Hoja para ser guardia personal del Hokage y cuidar los Exámenes y todo eso**

**Naruto Maneja 4 Elementos y el que falta es el aire por el reto**


	4. Entrenamiento y un Viaje Largo Prt 2

**_Capitulo 3: ''Entrenando'' y una Misión Larga Part: 2_**

-Dos Años y medio Después-

Naruto y Anko ya habían salido de Suna hace unos días y estaban cerca de Iwa

Su misión lo mismo que la de suna , mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas para evitar otra guerra, pero ambos sabían que esto costaría por el odio que había en Iwa contra el Cuarto Hokage, enzima Naruto parecía un calco de este

Taicho, crees que es buena idea ir a Iwa, no solamente por la enemistades entre las aldeas-pregunto insegura la mujer

En realidad hay que estar preparado para todo-dijo el líder con seguridad

* * *

*puerta Principal Iwagakure no Sato*

¡Llame al Tsuchikage ahora!- dijo uno de los guardias

H…HAI- uno de los guardias desapareció en una nuve de Humo

La acciones de los guardias se debía porque vieron a la distancia al equipo anbu, que rápidamente fue identificado como Anbus de Konoha

*siseo* se dieron cuenta que somos de Konoha*siseo* - dijo el anbu encapuchado de blanco

Eso Parece Taicho- dijo la encapuchada de negro

Prepara para cualquier cosa, estoy seguro que pedirá que muestre mi rostro y no sé cómo reaccionara al verme *siseo*- dijo el Lider del dúo

Hai…-

* * *

*Oficina del Tsuchikage*

Era un dia tranquilo lleno de papeles para Onoki el Tercer Tsuchikage un hombre de alrededor de unos 40 años **[[N/a:no se que edad tiene pero calculo que esta es la edad mas adecuada]] **

Maldito papelo- se quejaba el Tsuchikage, estaba apunto de maldecir a todos cuando una nube de humo lo saco de sus maldiciones

Tsuchikage-sama – se escucho a un hombre decir con un tono de preocupación, cuando el humo se disipo Onoki pudo ver a uno de los guardias de la puerta

Que pasa- pregunto molesto

Dos Anbus… de Konohan están en la puerta principal, creemos que tendría que ir-dijo con temor

QUE… está bien vamos ahora –dijo saliendo por la ventana

*en la puerta principal de Iwa*

Que quieren aquí malditos Anbus de konhan- decía uno de los tantos ninjas que tenían rodeado al duo serpiente

*siseo* no venimos con intenciones hostiles, todo lo contrario- dijo el líder mirando al que hablo

Cuando otro ninja estaba por hablar, del cielo bajo Onoki, lo que hizo que muchos de los ninjas vitoreaban y pedían que los mate para que aprendan su lugar

Que es lo que quieren dos Anbus de la Hoja en nuestra aldea-dijo el kage con ira en su voz

Venimos por parte de la aldea para pedir una alianza entre nuestras aldeas-decía el líder sacando un pergamino y lazándolo hacia el Kage de la piedra

Onoki abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer, lo que decía brevemente era como dijo el Anbu una alianza para arreglar las cosas entre las aldeas y evitar mas guerras y muertes

Tsk, dime que te aria creer que aceptaría hacer una alianza con el hombre que mato a cientos de mi Shinobis- dijo el Kage

Usted debería saberlo- estas palabras sorprendieron y confundieron al Tsuchikage- además nosotros no empezamos la guerra solo nos defendimos y ambos lados perdieron hombres, algo que pasa en cualquier guerra, ahora está en nosotros intentar cambiar las cosas para evitar más derramamiento de sangre- esto dejo pensando a Onoki

Dame algo que me demuestre que la hoja cumplirá lo que dices, no, ¿Dime que me dice que tu cumplirás tu palabra? ANBU

Entiendo su duda- naruto empieza a arremangarse su manga- si usted acepta el trato no solo conseguirá la amistad de Konoha, sino la mia también- naruto levanto su brazo dejando ver marcar de diferentes cosas, el Sinbolo de Suna, El logo del clan Uchiha, el Logo del clan Uzumaki y algunos otros mas, pero todos estaban rodeados por una serpiente

Onoki abrió los ojos al ver las marcas del Anbu- Un Ninja Marca, no creí que siguieran existiendo- al terminar de decir esto sonrio- Creo que aceptare tu Palabra Ninja Marca – saco un pincel con un poco de tinta (de donde, nadie sabe) cuando estaba por firmar un kunai paso por alado de su mejilla y se clavo en el suelo frente al anbu, cosa que sorprendió a todos los ninjas , cuando miro para atrás vio a el responsable de tal Acto, una mujer de aparentemente unos 15 o 16 años de pelo y ojos negros como la noche, pero de piel clara, esa joven no era nada menos que su Nieta Kurotsuchi

Que crees que haces Kurotsuchi- dijo el Kage con enojo

Lo siento Abuelo, pero no puedo aceptar esto tan fácil, si quiere una alianza con nosotros que demuestre su fuerza, para ver si es digno de ser nuestro aliado- dijo la joven de pelo negro

Eso lo decido…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el anbu tomo la palabra

Por mi no hay problema*siseo* tu serás la que me enfrentara ¿verdad? Después de todo tu quieres ver mi fuerza-dijo con un tono sarcástico

Claro-dijo poniéndose al frente de su abuelo- esto será rápido

_Tsk mocosa impertinente, acaso no nota que este anbu no es normal-_ Onoki estaba que se lo llevaban los diablos por el acto despreocupado de su nieta

Pero hagamos esto mas interesante- Kurotschi estaba atenta para escuchar lo que decía el ANBU- si yo gano vendrás con nosotros a Konohan como la Embajadora de Iwa- esto sorprendió a todos, pero la pelinegra no iba a dejar que eso la hiciera retroceder

Esta bien-dijo seria- pero si yo gano tu tendrás que ser mi sirviente para toda tu vida- dijo sonriendo con maldad

Claro no hay problema- hizo una señal para que su compañera se alejara- cuando quieras chica*siseo*

**[[N/a: no soy muy bueno en esto pero intentare]]**

Kurotschi empezó a correr con un Kunai, a esto el Anbu contrarresto el corte con otro Kunai

Chica ¿enserio crees que vencerás a alguien así?- el anbu lanzo varios Kunais a todos lados, y en secreto lanzo uno a sus pies-

Solamente veia si al menos sabes usar un Kunai- la peli-negro salta para atrás- por lo que veo almeno le enseñan eso en Konohan

Solo sabes hablar ¿o que?- lanzo tres kunai hacia Kurotschi- sorpréndeme

Claro-esquivo los kunias- este es tu fin – corrió hacia el anbu pero antes de llegar dio un salto y empezó hacer unas posiciones de manos**- Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu **– de su boca salen unas especies de de nube de polvo blanco **[[N/a: el polvo blanco para quien no sepa es Cal o como se diga XD, Kurotschi aunque maneje el elemento Lava su ''estilo lava'' es con Cal, no me pregunten porque]]**

Mierda- naruto salto para atrás para evitar el ataque- espero que puedas hacer mas- después de esto empezó a hacer sellos con la mano-** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **–después de esto una gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Kurotschi desde la boca de la máscara **[[N/a: la máscara de naruto es un poco diferente a las demás, porque tiene en lo que sería su boca unas, como se diría, ¿grieta?, para usar este tipo de elementos]]**

_Mierda es grande. _Espero que sepas hacer algo mejor **Elemento Tierra: Cúpula de Tierra [[N/a: no encontré su traducción en japonés =(]] **– una gran cúpula salió de la tierra cubriendo a la Peli-Negra de la bola de fuego, la copula quedo al rojo vivo después del ataque

Ya perdió-dijo Onoki, cosa que sorprendió a todos los Ninjas de Iwa que escucharon lo que dijo

_Tsk, que calor hace aquí adentro, tuvo que ser muy potente para calentar en interior de mi cúpula- _de la nada un ruido llamo la atención- que mierda- dijo mirando hacia el origen del ruido- Mier…

En el exterior se vio como la Cúpula se desasía para después ver una explosión

Gane-dijo el enmascarado

Todos estaban sorprendidos, cuando la nueve de humo se disipo se pudo ver a Kurotschi con algunas quemaduras y algunas cortadas, y parecían grabes

* * *

*una semana después en la oficina del Tsuchikage*

El equipo anbu estaba hablando con el Kage para terminar de arreglar todos detalles de la alianza cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente

Abuelo- no era nada menos que su nieta Kurotschi quien estaba casi vendada por completo

Que haces aquí tendrías que estar en reposo-dijo Onoki

Su nieta no lo escucho y fue hasta donde está el anbu y le pregunto- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?¿cómo me venciste?

*siseo*… e usado el cerebro chica *siseo*-el Anbu parecía divertirse

Pero cómo es posible, el Kunai no tenia ningún papel bomba y exploto- la pelinegra quería una explicación y se notaba que no se iria sin saber

*siseo*-en anbu saco de su porta kunai izquierdo un kunai pero tenia en el mango unos hilos de un muy notable color Rojo sangre- esto es un Kunai Bomba, es una invención mía para engañar con las personas, este hilo rojo actúa como el papel Bomba pero es mas eficaz al engañar a un contrincante, me tarde dos años en crear uno que funcionara como quería

Parece que eres una persona interesante-Dijo el Kage- solo para tener mas confianza entre nosotros, me mostrarías el rostro-el Kage sabía que podría existir una negativa, después de todo eran Anbus, por eso espero un poco para pedir que lo hiciera

*siseo*No veo el porqué no, pero si algo le llama la atención espero que me deje explicarlo antes de actual- Onoki asintió con la cabeza un poco confundido por las palabras del Anbu

El Anbu llevo su mano hasta su máscara y empezó a moverla para arriba, dejando ver su rostro, después de eso se saco toda la máscara de la cabeza dejando ver su pelo amarrillo

M…Minato-dijo Onoki casi en un susurro ahogado- Q…Que Significa esto- al terminar de decir esto su nieta se alejo y se puso en posición de pelea, aunque no podría hacer mucho con esas heridas

Antes de todos… no soy Minato, ni su hijo-dijo antes que Onoki pudiera acotar algo mas- solamente tengo un gran parecido a el pero vera que tengo algunas leves diferencias- al terminar de decir eso se señalo el pelo, que era mas largo que el de Minato, sus mejillas que tenían tres ''bigotes'' zorrunos en cada mejilla

E…Es verdad *se escucha un siseo*- aun no entendía porque el Siseo contaste del Anbu- Antes de decir algo mas, Cual es tu Nombre y porque Siseas- Kurotschi se relajo al escuchar a su abuelo un poco mas tranquilo

Para responder su preguntas – naruto sonrio- mi contaste Siseo *siseo* **[[N/a XDDD]]** es por una costumbre que alguien me pego-ante esto rio- y mi nombre es Naruto…

* * *

**Hola, e aquí un cap mas, chicos/as creen que Onoko acepto muy fácil el trato? Si es asi diganmelooo pls para ver si lo modifico un poco o algo, para que sepan el viaje fue mas para mostrar algunas candidatas para naruto, Cabe decir que ANKO tiene dos votos a Favor, y TEMARI Tiene uno por parte mia XD voten algún pj de la serie para saber quien quiere que sea la pareja de naruto: HINATA Y SAKURA NO SE VALEN **

**Doy un dato, naruto es muy inteligente como para crear nuevas ''armas'' y todo eso, incluso muchos de los anbus creen que es un Nara, aunque lo descartaron por no ser un maldito vago XD**

**Naruto Tiene 14 pero parece de 17, Anko tiene unos 22 si no mal recuerdo- Kuro tiene unos 15 pero ya es un Chunin muy fuerte y reconocida **

**Seguramente el próximo cap naruto estaría volviendo a la aldea, en ese caso es el Momento de entrada de Zabuza =D por si acaso aviso no hay Yaoi ni existirá en algún ficc mio**

**He pensado en algunos Ficc que podría hacer, como un Naruto Uchiha, o un Naruto siendo la rencarnacion del primer Hokage o incluso de madara, eso lo veré con el tiempo **


	5. Reclutando Bajo la Niebla Part 1

**_Capitulo 4: Reclutando debajo de la Niebla_**

**_Ante qe todo holaa_**** como estas, haber**

**Las parejas (sus votos) : Anko 2, Temari 2, Mei 1… espero que voten massss**

**E pesado hacer que naruto tenga dos novias, pero eso lo vere ya que en Reto dice NO HAREM pero como el que hace el reto no está lo pensare =D **

**Dato: naruto ahora tiene 17, anko 25, y Kurotschi (era si?) tiene 18**

**Naruto se parece aun mas a Minato, las diferencias son: su altura (es un poco más bajo que Minato), Su marcas de bigotes, y su pelo el pelo de naruto es como el de Ero-sennin solamente que más corto, este llega hasta la cintura **

el equipo 7 formado por: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Akane Uzumake

Acompañados por el equipo 8 formado por: Kiba Inuzuka Acompañado de su perro fiel Akamaru sobre su cabeza, Shino Aburame y la Heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga

Su misión consistía de Trasportar al Constructor Tazuna asta el Pais de las Olas

La misión tenía que ser de rango C pero el Constuctor no le dijo la verdad, cual la supieron después de ser atacado por un grupo de Ninja formado por Zabuza Momochi, y los Hermanos Diabólicos Meizu y Dozu,

La pelea fue muy difícil los Ninja de Konoha incluso con dos Jounin como Kakashi el Copi-Nin y Kurenai conocida como una de las mejores ninja en el arte del Gentjutsu.

Ahora mismo estaban en un pequeño barco que apenas soportaba a las ocho personas que estaban, Kakashi pidió una explicación de porque mintió sobre el rango de la misión

Tuzuna no le quedo que contar la verdad de como estaba su pueblo después de la llegada de Gato cosa que enojo mucho a los gennin, que no podían creer que personas asi existieran.

El Grupo de Konoha estaba en la puerta y el constructor que noto la risa de su Hija cosa que lo sorprendió y decidió entrar

Cuando entro se encontró a su hija y tres personas, un chico de pelo rubio vistiendo la ropa de anbu pero sin la armadura y el sobre protector de los brazos, la cara del joven tenía una sonrisa dirigida hacia las puerta donde estaba el grupo, lo mas llamativo era que su ojo derecho estaba tapado igual que el de kakashi

Las dos mujeres estaba casi igual vestido que el joven, pero la diferencia entre ambas mas visible aparte de sus bustos era el pelo, uno era morado y otro era Negro

Tuzuna no los reconoció pero dos personas dentro del grupo si.

Kakashi estaba a punto de hablar cuando una especie de viento de color amarillo que hizo parecer el _Hiraishin_ fuera un juego de niños paso por alado a gran velocidad, chocando contra Naruto y estapándolo contra la pared

Naruto-Nii- decía Akane mientras frotaba su cara en el pecho del joven- te extrañe tanto- esta escena sacar una gota en el rostro de todos, después de todo Akane era un poco

Anti-Social y ahora parecía una animal en celo **[[N/A: no sabia que poner XD]] **

Akane cálmate un poco-dijo el Rubio- no crees que estas grande para eso

P…Perdon-dijo Akane parándose y sentándose frente a el en el otro lado de la mesa, después de esto todo el grupo hizo lo mismo

Oye naruto, que haces aquí-pregunto el peli-blanco- *se escucha un siseo* por lo que se tenias una misión muy importante y quién es esa chica-señalo a la chica de pelo negro

Todos escuchaban la conversación de kakashi y naruto sobre lo que hicieron y que la chica era la nueva Embajadora de Iwa. Pero todo los ninjas tenían una sola pregunta ¿_El es Naruto Hebi?._

U..Una pregunta-Dijo la Jounin del grupo de Konohan- Tu eres el famoso Líder del Grupo Hebi- ante esto naruto asintió pero un poco confundido, como sabían quién era

Kakashi al ver esto hablo- si te preguntas como sabe eso es que hace unos años el Consejo Civil Pidió o más bien ordeno que digieran tu identidad-esto sorprendió a naruto- el Hokage logro evitar un poco el problema y hizo que solamente los Ninjas sepan de ti, ambos sabemos que es peligroso para ti que el pueblo sepa que eres un Anbu- naruto suspiro con un poco de alivio

El maldito consejo cree que puede controlar a Naruto-dijo la mujer de pelo violeta, solo dos personas sabían quién era

Anko-dijo con alegría Kurenai- no sabías que estabas en un grupo Anbu, aunque tu desaparición repentina me dio un poco que dudar

Jeje, no podía dejar a mi Naru-chan solo – Anko sonriendo de una forma que asusto a todos los presentes

La conversación duro bastante hasta que Akane pregunto algo- Naruto-Nii porque tienes tapado uno de tus ojos- todos querían saber eso así que pusieron aun más atención a la repuesta

Ehhh…. Ok-Naruto se levanto la venda dejando ver que tenía el ojo cerrado y sobre este tenía una cicatriz que iba desde el principio de la sien hasta el inicio de la nariz era toda una línea recta que pasaba sobre el ojo, al mostrar esto todos entendieron-Perdí el Ojo en una pelea-dijo tristemente- aunque escuche que la cicatrices atraen a la chicas- soltó una risa

El grupo estaba en shock, naruto había perdido el ojo y nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, después de unos minutos Kurenai decidió romper el Silencio

Podría saber porque tienes un Gentjutsu en ambos brazos- esto confundió a todos

Tsk, parece que te diste cuenta- naruto hace una posición de mano y grita- **KAI [[N/a: era asi?]] **– después de disipar la ilusión podían ver en ambos brazos unos tatuajes aunque solo se podían ver poco porque tenía una parte del brazo tapado se podía notar que tenia aun mas

Wow Naruto-Nii no sabias que tenias tantos tatuajes-dijo akane con ¿estrellas? En los ojos

Los tiene desde los 11 años chica-dijo ANko

Hmp- todos dirigieron la mirada al Vengador del Grupo Sasuke Uchiha** [[N/a: DE QUE MIERDA SE VENGARA AHORA… creo que de su peinado de medio P*** okno]]**

Es Super Cool-dijo la peli Rosada del Equipo 7

Dios Sakura deja de Chuparle la media a ese Emo- dijo Akane enojada, ante esto todos los del equipo 8 asintieron con la cabeza cosa que enojo a Sakura y empezó a gritar mas bien Chillar como rata atrapada diciendo que Sasuke era lo mas y todas las estupideces de la pelo chicle **[[N/a: se nota que la odio? =D]]**

Oye Chillona cállate quieres no tenemos porque escuchar a una plana gritar-dijo la pelinegra, su primera palabra desde que el grupo de konoha llego

Estas palabras hizo que todos se rian y Sakura apoyara su palma en sus pechos o en donde tendrían que estar

Después de todo esto Kakashi y Kurenai Explico que en realidad Zabuza no estaba muerto y que tendrían al menos una semana para entrenarlos y hacerlos capases de resistir la pelea

*Al Otro Dia En Un Bosque*

Kakashi estaba enseñándoles a sus estudiantes como mejorar su control de Chakra haciendo que Treparan(o caminaran) sobre los sin usar las manos, para la Plan…Digo Sakura le fue bastante fácil pero para Akane y el uchiha fue mas difícil

Lo Logre, no es muy Dificil Sasuke-kun-dijo la Oji-verde

Hmp- claramente estaba enojado por no logarlo

NO LO ENTIENDO- el grito de Akane se escucho por todos lados- tendía que ser fácil- dijo calmándose

A esto Kakashi se había ido para proteger a Tuzuna en el punte mientras trabajaba y no los ayudaba a mejorar

Hmp- Sasuke seguía pensando la razón porque no le salía y si a la molesta de pelo rosa [**[N/a: TE ODIO XD okno solo un poco, no se enojen es para dar un poco de mi humor negro, y si no hay mucho humor es porque mi humor es verde o negro, como le digan]]**

La Razon por la cual no le sale es porque tienen una ''gran'' cantidad de Chakra y nadie les enseño a como tener un buen control de chakra- todos voltearon hacia de donde venia el ruido y vieron que naruto estaba en el suelo apoyado contra un árbol y la Peli-Negra acostado en su regazo

Que quieres decir- pregunto Sasuke

Facil, Sakura tiene muy poco chakra por lo que le es fácil manejarlo pero ustedes tienen mas que ella y les cuesta hacerlo, para logar manejarlo no hay formas fáciles, tendrán que entrenar asta no poder masss- al decir esto se levanto con la peli-negra y se adentro al bosque

Akane y Sasuke se pusieron a pensar sobre lo que dijo, no muy lejos el equipo 8 escucho y dejo a todo y pensaban sobre eso : _Entrenar asta mas no poder._

Naruto y Kurotschi estaban en el bosque caminando pero no se dirigían la palabra

Kuro-chan, ve a la casa, no te preocupes si no llego a dormir- naruto al terminar de decir esto se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos

*Al Otro dia*

Oye… Oye despierta- naruto con los ojos cerrados

Ehh- Naruto salto al ver el rostro de quien lo levanto, parecía ser el rostro de una hermosa mujer – jeje gracias, aunque no me enfermo muy fácil mente , a si donde esta mi Decencia, mi nombre es Naruto- El Rubio hizo una leve reverencia, no podía negar que la persona que estaba frente el era una mujer y muy hermosa

Pareces ser buena persona, Mi Nombre es Haku, ¿podría saber que hacías dormido aquí? Y también veo que eres un ninja –la voz de la chica/o era más seria

Jeje estaba cansado y me tire un rato para ver el bosque y quede dormido y en repuesta de tu otra pregunta si soy un ninja- Naruto Sonrió y hizo que haku se sonrojara- puedo ver que buscas hierbas medicinales

Qué buena vista para reconocer las hierbas, un amigo esta herido y quiero ayudarlo a curarse- Haku Sonrio- si no es mucho preguntar, porque quieres ser ninja

Para ser fuerte- naruto se levanto y vio que Haku fruncía el rostro- pero no quiero ser fuerte solo para alimentar mi orgullo- haku puso cara de confundida- quiero ser capaz de realizar sueños

Y cuáles son tus sueños- pregunto haku

Demostrar que no soy diferente, que merezco ser reconocido y hacer que todos los que me odiaron y despreciaron se coman su orgullo Bocado por Bocado- esto sorprendió a Haku, aunque no creía al 100% en ese tipo de ideas, no podía negar que el Rubio tenia determinación

Después de esto Naruto y Haku Estuvieron hablando de ideales y algún que otro tema al azar, estuvieron asi incluso después de llenar la sesta, pero todo tiene un fin asi que Haky Y naruto se despidieron al ver que ya era muy tarde

Muchas Gracias Naruto- la vos de haku era bastante tranquila

No hay de que, me gusto mucho hablar contigo- Naruto solamente sonreía

Aahh, otra cosa naurto- dijo con sintió tono de Burla- Soy Hombre-ante esto formo una sonrisa

Hmp… y Yo soy el Hokage- esto sorprendió a Haku y miro a naruto con duda- dios mujer mira como caminas, meneas mucho las caderas cuando te mueves, aparte tu rostro dice mucho- Haku se puso roja y dacio irse al verse descubierta….

**Hola, esta parte la pongo rápida porque tengo que ir a dormid =D**

**Dato:**

**Haku será mujer y tiene la misma edad que Naruto (17 años actual)**

**Anko y Kurenai tienen 25 años y kakashi tiene 27**

**Les dare un poco de dato : Naruto no viene a matar a Zabuza **

**La fe de naruto es demostra que no es diferentes y que puede ser fuerte ante los demás esta ves naruto no quiere proteger a su gente querida pero con su ideal también tiene esa mentalidad **

**YY Si odio a Sakura ._. pero lo pongo aquí para que se rian un poco no se enojen que la odie pero…. La odio =D**

**Díganme si ven algún error y Comenten…. ACUERDENSEN DE VOTO DE PAREJAS**

**ANKO: 2**

**TEMARI: 2**

**MEI: 1**

**HAKU: 0**

**KUROTSCHI: 0**

**ETC::::**


	6. Reclutando Part 2

Capitulo 4 Reclutando Bajo la Niebla Part 2  
Naruto abrió los ojos y miro para su costado y sonrio un poco, Kurotschi estaba acostada alado de el y abrazándolo, quien lo creería, la Kunoichi mas orgullosa de Iwa acostada en su cama  
Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto y puso si típica cara de serio, hoy seria el dia de que el Equip pelearía contra Zabuza y sus ''ayudantes''  
Y no tenia planeado que nadie de cualquiera de los dos bandos muriera, esa no era su misión.  
Naruto se levanto y se vistió con su típica ropa anbu a esperar algo, en la casa solamente estaba Anko, Kurtschi, la hija de Tazuna con su hija y el. Pero el sabia que algo pasaría ese dia y por eso se deicidio quedarse

* * *

***en el Puente***

Una niebla densa empezó a cubrir todo el punete, el equip sabia que significaba eso… era hora de pelear [[N/a: yo creía que era hora de aventura T-T]]  
Kurenia tu y tu equipo protejan al contructor, mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de Zabuza- la vos de kakashi demostraba un poco de nerviosismo  
Hai, Equipo Ocho Protejan al contructor- al terminar de decir esto el equipo 8 rodio a Tazuna.  
Desde la niebla aparecen dos figuras frente a el equipo 7  
Interesante, nos vemos otra ves Copy-Nin- Zabuza mira a Haku- ¿no dijiste que tenían un Refuerzo?  
Si… pero no se por qué no esta aquí- haku parecía un poco decepcionada, o al menos eso se notaba en su vos.  
Bien no importa, seguramente después vendrá, pero eso no evitara que no los mate- Zabuza Abozo una Sonrisa digna de igualar a Anko- Kirigakure no Jutsu- una niebla cubrió a zabuza y a kakashi- es hora de ver quien es el mejor, haku encárgate de los Mocosos  
Hai… lo lamento pero tendre que matarlos- Haku se puso en frente de Akane y Sasuke, pues Sakura estaba con el grupo 8 cubriendo a Tazuna

* * *

***Con Kakashi y Zabuza***

Zabuza y Kakashi estaban uno enfrente del otro  
Creo que tus mocosos un duraran mucho- kakashi estaba tenso, algo le decía que zabuza tenia mucha razón- pero eso se vera después- Zabuza se lanzo contra kakashi portando a Kubikiribōchō  
Kakashi hizo lo mismo pero con un kunai, si no fuera por la niebla se veria una gran pelea  
Pero los golpes de los metales y algunas chispas se podían notar incluso atraves de la niebla  
Heee, ¿as mejorado desde la ultima ves?- zabuza se tiro para atrás y empezó a hacer sellos con la mano- Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- un gran dragon de agua se formo al costado del puente lazandoce hacia kakashi a gran velocidad  
Hmp Doton: Doryūheki- un gran muro de tierra apareció delante de kakashi evitando que la técnica de agua lo golpee. Pero cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Zabuza casi alado de el  
Zabuza movio su espada para decapitar a kakashi, quien esperaba el golpe final, cual nunca llego.  
¿Que mierda?…- zabuza veía como su espada estaba frenada a escasos centímetros del cuello del Copy-nin, y todo por una cadena con un peso con forma de ancla que tenia atrapada a la espada

* * *

***Con Haku , Akane y Sasuke***

Akane y Sasuke estaban atrapado en un domo de espejos de hielo, el cuerpo de ambos estaba lleno de agujas de Hielo[[no me acuerdo como se llaman, si me dicen el nombre se los agradesco]]  
Si se rinden pondrán salvar su vidas- la imagen estaba en todos los espejos  
N..Nunca- la voz de Akane era débil  
Un… Ni..Ninja de Elite como yo, no pued..- Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar cuando empezó a toser sangre  
Tsk… Si no buscamos una forma de salir de aquí moriremos- el miedo estaba dominando la mentes de los dos jóvenes ninjas  
Entonces… Mueran- desde los espejos sientos de agujas de hielo salen disparadas hacia el cuerpo de los Genin  
Akane y Sasuke cerraron los ojos para esperar el golpe final… cosa que nunca recibieron  
Que mierda- Haku estaba sorprendida, una gran bola de fuego protegía a ambos genin, dentro de esta se escucho una voz  
No,no,no lo siento pero no puedo dejar que los mates, o sino mi querida serpiente se Enojaría mucho y no queremos haces eso- al terminar de hablar la bola de fuego se desvaneció dejando ver que se avían escapado  
Haku estaba en shock, pero volvió a la relidad al escuchar la voz de zabuza llamándola

* * *

***Zabuza Vs Naruto***

haku llego a la escena cual la sorprendio, Zabuza estaba con varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, cosa que la sorpendio, despues dirigio su mirada hacia el contricante de su maestro y se sorprendio de quien era, era el Rubio con quien habia hablado antes, Naruto...  
Haku - La voz de zabuza se notaba cansada- nesesito que te quedes serca por si pasa algo, pero no intervengas en la pela si no es nesesario  
HAI- la voz de Haku era firme  
ohhh hola Haku, porque cubres tu hermoso rostro con una mascara- este comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara y desapareciera en una bola de humo- bien ahora que no esta...JUTSU: NIEBLA IMPENETRABLE ::N/a: es un invento mio::  
la niebla rodio a ambos Ninjas cosa que sorprendio a casi todos los demas  
Interesante...no creia que pudieras hacer esto- Zabuza aunque estaba sorprendido nunca lo demostraria, almenos no facial mente  
Gracias, creo... pero vamos a terminar esto- en estos momentos se podian ver una cadena saliendo del brazo isquierdo del rubio, pero una nube de humo termino de mostrar a su querida arma... una kusarigama con una Cadena de almenos unos tres metros, o eso se notaba, tenia un simbolo en la hoja de una espada cubierta de lo que paresia ser sangre  
Interesante... pero por el simbolo que tiene en la hoja... ¿eres de esos nuevos ambus?- pregunto zabuza  
correcto-de una nube de humo naruto saco un pinsel y un pergamino  
que quieres hacer ahora- la voz de zabuza estaba cansada  
ambos sabemos... que tu no lograras sobrevivir, despues de todo estas enfermo- los ojos de zabuza se abrieron como platos- pero... Haku no tiene que sufrir tu destino... ambos lo sabemos, por eso quiero que escribas a haku que se una a mi-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Tsk, ahora a los jovenes no se les escapa nada, ¿no es asi?  
jeje, puede ser - naruto lanzo los dos items hacia zabuza que quien despues de agarrarlo empezo a hacer lo que dijo el rubio-  
cuidala chico, es buena chica- naruto ante esto asintio con la cabeza, despues de terminar de escribir zabuza devolvio otra ves a su dueño el papel y el pinsel- ahora terminemos  
es hora de que terminemos nuestra pelea- naruto se lanzo a gran velocidad con su kusarigama, en un rapido movimiento lanzo su cadena para agarrar la espada de zabuza  
quien por alguna razon no se podia mover  
R..Raiton, maldito- zabuza resivio un corte en todo su pecho haciendolo caer de rodillas- eres muy habil, nisiquieras as sudado- dijo dejando escapar un poco de sangre  
sabes dejare que hables con Haku antes de morir-al decir esto dejo el pergamino serca de Zabuza y la niebla empezo a dispersarse

Hako vio que la niebla que no le permitia el paso por alguna razon se estaba disipando, lo que vio la dejo en shock, zabuza estaba de rodilla y con una gran herida que recorria todo su pecho  
Zabuza-sama- susurro Haku para despues ir corriendo hacia el herido ninja  
Ha..Haku porque te ves asustada- dijo con un tono sarcastoco Zabuza  
Zabuza... no... ¡No se puede morir!- al terminar de decir esto zabuza largo un carcajada  
sabes haku... siempre te vi como mi hija, pero pelear contra el rubio me hizo pensar en algo... que harias si yo muriera, no podria dejar que te mates despues de que muera- era una suave voz la que hablaba,  
que... que trata de decir Zabu...-no pudo terminar de hablar que zabuza hablo  
e decidido*escupio sangre* que vallas en el Rubio  
al terminar de decir esto callo al suelo con una sonrisa... Zabuza habia muerto  
Zabuzaaa- el grito de haku lleno todo puente- n...No ... NO PUEDE MORIR  
H..Haku, en este pergamino Zabuza a dicho que te deja todo lo que tenia, incluso su dinero y su preciada espada- haku miro el pergamino y lo agarro- aunque no me creas no queria matar a zabuza... pero el estaba enfermo y moriria igual-haku abrio sus ojos, ellla no lo sabia. Naruto se inclino ante Haku- Haku ahoras eres parte de los 7 epadachines de la niebla... porta tu espada con horgullo

* * *

** espero que le guste... perdon por tardar tanto XDD es que tenia... eee nada XD**

**ee voten por su pareja, que se acueste con Kuro no significa pareja ... creo**


End file.
